The Summer I Fell for Her
by dreamcatchergirl
Summary: Conrad's Pov of the first book: The Summer I Turned Pretty. This is my first fanfic, so keep that in mind as you read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"We're here, finally!" my mom exclaimed from the backseat as soon as she saw the beach house.

I parked in the driveway and mom, of course, was the first one out of the car. Jere and I both smiled at the sight of seeing her so happy. This was favorite place to be.

We got out of the car and mom said to us, "This place is more beautiful than last year, don't you boys think?"

I said, "Mom you say that every year."

"Well it's always true, each summer is better than the last" mom said with a smile.

That's something I've always loved about my mom, she is always so full of joy and always has a positive outlook. No matter how sick she is, she always smiling.

"Me and Con will get the bags mom, go ahead and go inside, I know your dying to go inside" Jere said.

"Oh you boys don't have to get them all, I can help. I'm not as fragile as you think", Mom said. But it was obvious that she was exhausted from the car ride. It was a wonder how she stayed awake the whole car ride. But I knew why she had fought to keep her eyes open; she didn't want to miss one moment from this summer.

I told her, "Its ok, mom. You should go rest. Don't worry we will wake you up when Laurel, Steven, and Belly get here. I promise."

"Alright Conrad, but remember the promise you boys made me". She then turned and went into the house.

Jere and I stood there in silence for a moment. It was Jere, who finally spoke, "Should we feel guilty about keeping mom's condition a secret from Belly and Steve all summer?"

"It's the way mom wants it, she doesn't want anything to ruin this summer. They'll understand when they find out", I replied while walking towards the car to unload the bags.

Jeremiah just nodded and started helping with the bags.

To myself I was thinking about how this summer might be the last one that we spend here. And I'm sure Jeremiah was probably thinking the same thing.

Around 3 o'clock Jere and I decided to sit on the porch and just wait for Laurel, Steven, and Belly to get here. Steven was our best friend that we've known for pretty much our whole lives. He was a brother to us.

Belly or Belly button, as we call her, was Steven's little sister and she was pretty much our little sister too. When we were younger Belly was always excluded whenever we went surfing, fishing, or went to bonfires. Over the years I've tried to include her when we went to hang out the beach. When she was younger she had a crush on me. I used to catch her looking at me all the time and anytime I went on a date I could tell she was jealous. I never let her know that I knew about her crush on me. I didn't want to embarrass her. I'm pretty sure she's gotten over her crush on me in the last few years. I mean I pretty much a brother to her, right?

Jere broke me out of my own thoughts talking about the new assistant football coach. Apparently he was a dick and I every guy on the team hated him. I used to play football, mostly because I wanted to impress my dad. But I realized he's not worth impressing….

So I quit. Jere gave me hell about, saying that I would be jealous when he became a better player than me.

I could tell he was a little glad that I quit though. I had been the star of the team, which I could tell Jere was jealous of. With me not on the team anymore, he could have his chance to be the star. Jere deserves to be the star, because he wanted it more than I ever did. He plays football because he loves it, not just to impress dad like I did.

I told Jere to just stick it out with new assistant coach.

I could tell Jere was about to argue, but then Laurel's car pulled up. And the horn beeped, telling us to come help with the bags.

Jere and I stood up and started walking towards the car.

Jere shouted, "Steve-o!" with his hands cupped around his mouth like a megaphone. And Steven ran up and hugged us both.

"Hey guys! Con, man, how does it feel to finally be done with high school?" Steven asked.

"Glad it's over, and glad to be going to Brown in the fall" I replied.

Just then Laurel, my second mother, walked up and hugged both me and Jere. Then she asked where our mom was. I told her she was upstairs taking a nap and she headed inside.

Jere asked Steven, "Where's the belly button", and just as he asked I saw her.

I didn't recognize her at first. She wasn't wearing glasses anymore and her legs were extremely long. She had her hair down and it had grown longer too. I looked at her face and she looked proud of her new appearance and a little nervous too. I realized I was checking her out like some random girl I saw on the beach. What am I doing? I asked myself. This is practically my sister.

I quickly looked away. I then got up to hug her.

I couldn't resist teasing her, "I liked you better with glasses."

She pushed me, "Well, too bad. My contacts are here to stay."

I grinned. Then I tapped her nose that is covered in freckles. She has always hated her freckles. I loved to tease her about them.

Jere walked up behind me and hugged Belly "Belly Button's all growed up", he crowed.

Belly laughed and said "Put me down," I told him. You smell like BO."

Jere laughed and said, "Same old Belly". He was staring at her, like he was looking all the changes in her. It looked like he was checking her out as I had been just a few minutes ago.

He then said, "Something looks different about you, Belly."

Belly, looking confused replied "What? I got contacts."

Jere said, "It's not that. You just look different."

She was different. I had never really paid much attention to the way she looked before, because she was pretty much a sister to me. But now I was looking at her like I would any other girl that I thought was attractive.

Ok, I'll admit it. She is pretty, no beautiful. I feel so wrong for thinking about her like this. I was practically a brother to her. I also didn't like how Jeremiah had been looking at her. Is it because it's wrong for him to be checking out a girl who is practically his sister? Or was it because I was jealous?

No I couldn't be jealous. She is like family to me. I shouldn't be thinking about her like this.

I then started helping Belly and Steven bring their bags in the house. After everything was brought inside, Belly disappeared into her room.

And I caught myself staring at her as she walking up the stairs. I still couldn't believe how beautiful she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I appreciate everyone that has added my story to their favorites. Sorry it took so long to update. Enjoy. Please review.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Conrad Age 14, Belly Age 12**

I remember this one summer I had a crush on this girl, Angie. She worked at the ring toss at the boardwalk. She had long, light red, wavy hair. She had braces, but she still was one of the most beautiful girls I had seen at Cousins all summer. I had seen her a few times, while at the boardwalk with Jere and Steven. I didn't want to try to talk to her with them around. I didn't want them be there, if she shot me down.

So, one night some guys had invited Jere, Steven, and me to an overnight fishing trip. I stayed home, thinking this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to Angie at the boardwalk. The boys didn't understand why I didn't want come. I lied and said I was tired my run early that day.

Jere said, "Whatever, Conrad your boring, wait till you see the fish Steve and I are gonna catch".

Jere and Steve both laughed. I didn't care I had more important things to do tonight.

After Jere and Steven left, I started to feel nervous about talking to Angie. Should I just walk up to her? I started wishing I had someone to come with me.

Then it hit me. I could ask Belly to come to the boardwalk with me. Even though she was just a kid, at least I wouldn't be alone.

I went to Belly's room to ask her. When I walked in she was on her bed, reading a book with her feet on the wall.

"Belly, what are you doing tonight?" I said.

She closed her book. "Nothing," she said.

"Want to go the boardwalk with me?" I asked.

She glanced over at me and said, "Maybe. I have been craving a caramel apple". She tried to sound casual, but I could see the excitement in her eyes. It was probably because me and the boys never invited her to come anywhere with us.

"I'll buy one for you," I offered. "Just hurry up and put some clothes on and we'll go. Our moms are going to the movies; they'll drop us off on the way."

I sat up and said, "Okay."

I walked out and Belly shut her door behind me.

We left ten minutes later. I looked out the window the entire ride, thinking of what to say to Angie. She was so beautiful. I wonder if she has noticed me before. I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend.

I was so lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice we had arrived at the boardwalk until I heard Belly get out of the car.

I got out of the car too. Our moms waved at us. My mom said, "Have fun, kids."

First, I bought Belly a caramel apple and a coke for myself. I was too nervous to eat anything. I still had no idea what I was going to say to Angie.

We walked along the boardwalk for a while in silence. I was busy agonizing about how to approach Angie.

Then Belly said, "Let's sit down so I can eat my apple."

We sat on the bench. I kept nervously sipping on my coke. No more thinking, I'm just gonna go and talk to her. I looked down at my watch, we had already been here twenty minutes.

I said to Belly, "When you finish that, let's go to the ring toss."

She quickly finished the rest of her apple. "Kay," she said. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and said, "Let's go."

I walked quickly up to the ring toss. Belly had a hard time keeping up with me.

There she was, looking beautiful as always. Today, Angie was wearing really short yellow shorts. They showed off her long legs.

I don't know how long I just stared at her, still thinking of what to say to her. I could her Belly talking to me, but I wasn't paying attention.

Belly finally pulled me of my thoughts saying, "Do you know her?"

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts; I had actually kind of forgotten she was there.

I said nervously, "Her? No, not really."

She said, "Well, do you want to?"

I was confused in what she was asking. I said, "Do I want to what?

She said, "Do you want to know her?" She looked impatient with me.

"I guess." I said.

Then she grabbed me by the shirt sleeve and led us up to the booth. As soon we walked up, Angie turned and smiled at us. She asked, "How many rings?"

Belly replied, "We'll take three." Then she said, "I like your shorts."

Angie smiled and said, "Thanks."

I figured I should say something.

I cleared my throat and said, "They're nice."

Belly said, "I thought you said they were too short when I wore the exact same pair two days ago."

Then she turned to Angie and said, "Conrad is so overprotective. Do you have a brother?"

She laughed and answered, "No." To me she said, "You think they're too short?"

I didn't know what to say. I could feel myself blushing. Thankfully, Belly saved me by saying, "Con, I'm gonna ride the Ferris wheel before we leave. Win me a prize, okay?"

I quickly nodded at her. Belly said bye to Angie and left.

Angie said to me, "So are you gonna toss your rings?"

I tossed all three of the rings and none of them landed on a single bottle.

Angie said, "You wanna try again?"

I said, "Yeah, I will take three more."

Then Angie said, "So, you never answered my question earlier."

I was caught off guard and said, "What?"

She laughed and said, "About my shorts."

I said, "Oh." I could feel myself blushing again. "They're not too short on you. They look good on you."

She said, "Thanks," and smiled at me.

I was at the ring toss for the rest of the night, I eventually won a prize for Belly.

Angie said, "You should get her the polar bear, the best prize we have."

I said, "Thanks, I will."

We had talked all night. It had gone pretty well. I found out she's staying with here with her grandparents for the summer and her home was in Pennsylvania.

I looked at my watch and realized my mom and Laurel would be here to pick me and Belly up soon. I said goodbye to Angie after we exchanged numbers. I then went and found Belly.

On the car ride home, I was so excited to call Angie and ask her to come hang out with me again. I noticed Belly was quiet and looked out the window the entire ride home. Maybe, she was disappointed that I hung with Angie all night instead of her. I would make it up to her.

When I had given her the polar bear I had got her she said she would have rather had the giraffe, but thanked me for it. But, I had seen her eyeing that polar bear all summer, she was probably just a little mad at me. She named it Junior Mint and always left it at the summer house.

I went on 4 dates with Angie. She seemed pretty cool at first. One night, I took her to the drive in and we were making out. I tried to take her shirt off and socked me in the head. Apparently she was really religious. She demanded I take her home. Even though, I apologized to her like a million times, she wouldn't speak to me anymore.

I was crushed at first. After that, I made a promise to myself to never try to go to fast with a girl. I got over it and tried to forget about it.

 **Reviews will be much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Belly and Steven got to the beach house, we all changed into our swimsuits. We always swam on the first day.

Me, Steven, and Jere walked outside to the pool. Belly was still upstairs. We sat down on the lounge chairs.

Steve nudged me and said, "So how's it going with you and your girlfriend, man?"

I sighed. He was referring to Aubrey, who recently dumped me, saying I changed. We had been going out since the beginning of the school year. I was immediately drawn to her. She had very tan skin year round due to her Indian background. She had dark brown eyes and dark hair. I had a lot in common with her. We liked a lot of the same books and music. Unlike, a lot of other girls at school, she had substance.

Aubrey was one of the only long-term girlfriends I had. We went to concerts together, went to prom together, and I lost my virginity to her. I thought I was in love with her for a while, but things changed when my mom got sick again and I just couldn't focus on anything else but my mom. I became angry and depressed and I guess Aubrey noticed my change in attitude and decided to end things herself. I don't blame her.

I looked up at Steven and said, "We broke up."

Steve said, "Oh, sorry man."

I said, "It's alright it was gonna happen eventually."

Jere said, "Hey least you got laid a few times before it ended!"

"Shut up," I said, punching him in the shoulder.

"Nice job, man. So how was it?"

Luckily I didn't have to answer that question cause Belly walked out of the house just then. She was wearing a bikini. I had never seen her in a bikini before.

Jere came attention to her right away and jumped out of his chair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen-men-men," he began, bowing like he was a ringmaster at the circus. "I do believe it is time… for our first belly flop of the summer."

Me and Steve stood up then and began circling her. She slowly started backing up. Steven said, "You can't fight tradition." I just grinned.

Belly said, "I'm too old for this," as she continued walking backward. The Steve and Jere each grabbed her wrists. She said, "Come on, guys," as she tried to squirm out of their grasp.

"Ready?" Jere said, as he lifted her right arm. Steven grabbed her right arm and I grabbed her feet. We started swinging her back and forth, laughing like crazy.

"I hate you guys," Belly yelled, which only made us laugh louder.

"One," Jere started.

"Two," Steven said.

"And three," I finished. Then we launched her into the pool. We started laughing again as soon as she hit the water. I expected her to be mad at us.

But, when she came up to the surface she had a smile on her face. "You guys are ten-year-olds," she said.

"For life," Steven said while grinning.

Then Belly looked at me and said, "I think you twisted my ankle, Conrad."

I walked over to the side of the pool and said, "I think you'll live."

"At least help me out," she demanded.

I leaned down and gave her my hand, knowing what she was about to do. "Thanks," she said joyously. The grabbed onto my arm and pulled me into the pool. Then she died laughing and Steve and Jeremiah joined in on the laughter.

I came to the surface and started swimming towards her. She dodged me and said, "Can't catch me, too slow!"

I kept trying to catch her, and every time I got close to her, she would swim away and say, "Marco!" I heard Jere and Steve yell, "Polo", as they walked back into the house.

She started laughing, which slowed her down. I caught her foot. She said, "Let go," while still laughing.

I shook my head. "I thought I was too slow," I said.

Then there was this moment, when we both quit laughing and just stared at each other as I still held her foot. I suddenly had an urge to kiss her, which confused me.

She was the one break the silence, "Let go," she said.

I pulled on her foot, bringing her closer to me. I had no idea what I was planning on doing. She said, "Conrad, let go of me." I could hear in her voice that she was nervous.

I finally let go of her. Then I dunked her underwater.

Why was I having these thoughts about her?

 **Author's note- Thanks for reading my story. I appreciate it. Sorry, it took so long for me to update, I got busy with school. But I will try to write more over winter break. The more reviews I get, the more I will update.**

 **Thanks.**


End file.
